


情绪扳机

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 生命是一杯苦酒。不是神经反射也不是恶魔的诅咒让他流泪，而是身为但丁的这整个一生让他流泪。现在他已经成长到了可以把它尽数饮下的地步了吗？





	情绪扳机

**Author's Note:**

> * Sad Nipple Syndrome（悲伤乳头综合征）梗，关于dante为什么换掉了3里那件衣服的故事

蝉还在叫。区域用电量总是超额的夏天，灯猛地灭掉，空调在黑暗里最后“滴”了一声，就像微波炉加热完毕。但丁哀叹一声，发了会儿呆，眼看今晚没有来电的希望，便冲到厨房打开尚有冷气的冰箱，抱着冰淇淋桶回来，纯粹礼节性地和维吉尔分享，得到否定的回答后开始挑战在它们在全化掉之前转移进自己肚子里。

一口气吃上一大桶，就算是半魔的胃也有点结冰。他拎着空桶回到厨房，又刨了些冷藏室的冰块放进去，把发热的酒放在里面放凉。

“来一杯？”

维吉尔没有拒绝，于是清脆的碰杯声里，凉意甜滋滋地从胃里发芽。

半魔的视力比起人类要好上许多，黑暗没能完全剥夺事物的轮廓，酒却让斯巴达双子的意识浮沉。

他盯着对面隐约的身影，突然不知道该说什么才好，维吉尔也是一样，但他们都确定对方能看到自己黑夜里亮闪闪的眼睛。很小的时候他们就能在被子下面看清彼此的眼睛，但也仅限如此了，他们没有机会一起成长、争吵、和好，然后像对儿普通的兄弟一样拥有自己的人生，在特定的日期一起出去度假，躺在太阳下面，脊背贴紧炙烫的沙砾。

所以此时的无话可说也不是真的说尽了所有话，而是想说的太多，全都堵在嗓子里，结成了冰块，堵得但丁把责任归咎在那桶冰淇淋上。

是维吉尔先开口：“你变了很多。”

“哦？我以前是什么样的？”

“更蠢，更冲动，穿着奇怪的衣服。”

“……奇怪的衣服？”

“那件。”维吉尔的手指在自己胸前比了个手势，有点像斯巴达兄弟在夜黑风高时商量怎么杀人灭口。

“那件呀。”但丁想，它还在我衣柜里挂着呢，红色的长风衣，横在胸口的枪带，多好看啊，“其实我是因为某些原因才不穿它了。”他用一种推销员招揽顾客的语气说道，“那是我的一个弱点，你想知道吗？”

维吉尔却不上钩，“不想。我会自己找到你的弱点。”

“好吧，看来没有听众了，”他摊摊手，“那我就在这儿自言自语——或许你想再喝几杯？”

维吉尔没说话，只是把空掉的杯子推到他面前，示意满上，他喝酒时仰起的下巴隐藏在黑夜里，酒杯里的液体摇晃如银镜，些微的反光在下颌骨勾勒出凌厉的影子。

 

但丁换掉那件衣服没别的原因，单纯是因为太硌了。

他穿了那么久都没觉得有什么不舒服，但某天的委托里，骗术师的衣角在巷尾留下残影，那根横在胸膛的枪带因突然的大幅度动作原地一磨蹭，棺盖一瞬间合上了，夜里冰冷的露水潜入进他身体里，无情地浸透了每个骨缝。

战斗结束后，他倚在砖墙上，盯着月亮从第二根树梢爬到最顶上。

回到事务所后他查了很久的资料——悲伤乳头综合征。这名字就有点让人想笑，半魔怎么会得这种病？难道这是哪个恶魔的诅咒吗？

他脱掉上衣，站在镜子前，手指从肩头向下，划过锁骨，停止在胸前的那块软肉上：凉凉的，没什么用，像赘生疣，也像外露的肿瘤。

但丁用两根手指捏住它。

一瞬间，全部的悲伤和痛苦将他打倒。钟声在他耳边铛铛铛地响，乌鸦在窗外扑扑簌簌地拍翅膀，他要断气了，要在这里倒地而亡，然后被送进一座无人知晓的公墓，要是他还没放手的话，一个月后公墓的巡视者就会因某个墓穴里挠棺材板的声音来找Devil May Cry驱魔，然后他就会惊喜地发现该事务所的恶魔猎人刚好就躺在那副棺材里。

那天他哭了，开始只是眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉，然后是嚎啕大哭，哭到最后整个人一下一下地抽，躺在地板上缩成一团，心脏跳动得快要碎裂，咸涩的眼泪如记忆倒灌没顶，那天晚上他梦到母亲，梦到父亲，还梦到坠落的维吉尔，人和恶魔，他们在这两条河流的汇合处降生，然后在某天被迫扎进沸腾浑浊的水中，朝未知的前方顺流而下。

从此他再也没穿过那件衣服。

 

维吉尔静静地听着，他已经喝了很多杯，漆黑的夜里看不出他是否面色有变，但丁却能感觉到他的魔力反应比起平时更加活跃。

“就好像那是个扳机。”他说。

但丁耸耸肩，也给自己的杯子又倒满，“的确是个扳机。”

还是核武扳机。他想，随时随地警告你，原来你身体里有座缓慢反应的核装置，撞针一触碰底火，它不仅能穿胸而过，还能留下持久而巨量的辐射，从此你再也没法去穿那件从事故现场回来时穿的衣服。

维吉尔突然站起来，手掌支在桌子上向前倾身，他们离得太近了，几乎快要鼻尖碰鼻尖。但丁能闻到维吉尔呼吸间酒精的气味。看来他的确喝了不少，甚至可能有些醉了。

“维吉尔？”

维吉尔的手缓缓覆在但丁的胸前，手指陷进柔软结实的肌肉里，然后在黑暗中调整位置，直到隔着衣服触碰到那里——

维吉尔扣下了扳机。

但丁在黑暗中睁大眼睛，但他没有推开维吉尔的手，他等着那些海啸，等着风暴裹挟着不可想象的痛苦将他撕碎、抛上天空，就好像一只刚出生的小海龟费劲地顶破壳，滑稽地指挥着鳍状的四肢在沙滩上跋涉，费劲千辛万苦好不容易让海水刚没过自己干燥的壳，觅食的海鸟就一个猛子扎下来，把它抓走做了晚餐。

但是……什么也没有。

没有痛苦，没有悲伤，只是有点痒，维吉尔的手指温热，但和停电的夜晚一比又显得冰凉。

维吉尔在漆黑的夜里分辨但丁一片空白的表情，皱起眉头，“现在这根本不是你的弱点。”

短暂的呆愣后，但丁终于回过神，忍不住笑了起来。“就当我说胡话吧，还挺痒的……嘶——别掐啊！”

维吉尔不说话了，他没生气多久，喝完最后一点酒就断了线，趴在桌子上睡着了。

生命是一杯苦酒。不是神经反射也不是恶魔的诅咒让他流泪，而是身为但丁的这整个一生让他流泪。难道现在自己已经成长到了可以把它尽数饮下的地步了吗？但丁撑着下巴看维吉尔，趁他睡得昏沉，手指玩着兄长的头发，把柔软的银色发丝揉乱又捋顺，最后凑过去亲了一下他的侧脸。“滴”地一声，空调重新启动了，颤动的扇叶从缝隙里送出冷风，电灯重新亮起。伶仃的日夜里一定有许多段相似的岁月，在停电、冰淇淋、酒和昏沉睡去中度过，但定没有哪个像现在这样，斯巴达兄弟从黑暗中挣脱出来，就像一个终于完整的梦出现在大白天。

end


End file.
